The Birthday Boy
by xain666
Summary: Its Deans birthday and an old childhood friend pays him and Sam a visit to brighten up there day with her childish behavior. If you read my stories you know there is usually sex in it so enjoy. R&R PLEASE!
1. Childhood Friends

**New story, I know I'm not done with the other but I just wanted to get this one down in case I forgot it later. I'll update the other one tomorrow. **

**Oh and Lilith this is one of THOSE stories based on that dream I had told you of.**

**Authors note: I do not** **own Supernatural and blah blah blah.**

* * *

**Childhood Friends**

"Morning sunshine. Got you a cup of coffee." Sam said jokingly, tilting his head to point at a warm steaming cup of dark coffee that stood on the night stand beside Dean's face, waiting to be drunk. Dean rose up from where he was laying and nudged himself into a sitting position on the edge of his bed. He grabbed the drink and scratched at his cute messy bed head, scrunching up his face at his breathe after a good morning yawn.

"What time is it?" Dean asked glancing out the bright window of the motel room, squinting his eyes. His morning voice making his tone seem deeper then usual.

"Two thirty seven."

"In the afternoon?"

"Yeah."

Dean's eyes widened. "Dude, why'd you let me sleep so long?"

"Oh man, you don't know what today is do you?" Sam smiled.

Dean all of a sudden looked confused. "Tuesday?"

"Dean, its your birthday." Sam chuckled."And you know what that means."

"I'm a year older." Dean frowned and took a sip of his coffee. Sam walked over from his seat in front of his laptop, with a grin forming on the side of his lips as he cracked his knuckles.

"No."

Dean watched him knowing he was about to do something stupid. "What?" He took another sip of his coffe when Sam answered back.

"Birthday punches."

Dean immediately spat out the dark hot liquid in his mouth just in time to dodge his brothers first punch to the shoulder. "Crap! Watch the coffee, the coffee!" He said placing back down on the table. Dean flinched to brace himself for another hit but luckily his phone began ringing. "Wait! Wait!"

Sam froze in his place and starred at the phone, the only people that called on that phone was their father and other fellow hunters. Which obviously ment it was something important.

Deab flipped open his phone, glancing at the name on the caller I.D. and a soft smile appeared on his face.

"Who is it?"

Dean ignored Sam's comment and pressed the green talk button, placing the phone on his ear. "Hello?"

"Happy birthday soldier." A girls sultry voice whispered.

"Thanks…" Dean knew who it was causing him to pause, not knowing what else to say to the girl. It was always like that, even when they were just kids he always was at a loss of words with her. But once she got the conversation going for him everything would just flow out like the constant flow of a clear crystal stream.

"Where are you?" They both asked as one. The girl let out a chuckle and repeated the question before he could ask her first.

"Where are you?"

"McLean, Illinois.Where are you."

There was a knock at the door that Dean signaled Sam to go answer while he talked on the phone.

"Well, where are you?" Dean repeated himself.

"McLean, Illinois." A full blown out smile crept its way on Deans lips.

Sam opened the door of the motel room to find an old childhood friend standing in front of him, speaking softly into her phone. His jaw dropped at the sight of the girl and his arms immediately opened up to welcome her in a hug.

"Holly shit, SAMMY!!!"

Dean heard her voice from both the phone and the door. He quickly shut the phone and grabbed his pants and shirt, dressing faster then a man on fire. After getting his pants buckled he made his way over to Sammy's side, standing directly behind him.

"Sammy!" She jumped up to wrap her arms around Sam's tall physique. "Wow, its been five years since I've seen your tall ass." Sam too wrapped his arms around her, lifting her slightly off the floor.

"Ariel," He put her back on the floor and looked at her in amazement. "look at you, you're so grown."

"I would hope so, last time you saw me I was eighteen." They looked at each other like a mother and father would look at a long lost child.

Dean leaned up against the wall to Sam's right, patiently waiting his turn to be noticed. He seemed both anxious and pleased at the sight of her, just as he always did.

"What are you doing here?" Sam kept her attention, unlike Dean he had not seen her in years, not since he went to college. Then it clicked in her mind like a cartoon light bulb flashing brightly on top of her head. The main reason she tracked the brothers down in the first place just for that one day of the year.

"Dean." She plainly stated. She looked away from Sam to his right, and instantly became trapped in Dean's gorgeous hazel eyes.

"Hey birthday boy."

She stepped toward him with a smile on her face as Dean lifted himself off the wall and pulled her closer until her breast met with his chest. Locking them in a hug that seemed like eternity. Her head rested on his shoulder with her eyes closed.

"I missed you…" she whispered softly into the crest of his neck, squeezing him tighter but gently at the same time. Her warm breath against his bare skin creating the hairs on the back of his neck to stand.

She nudged off him and stared blankly around the room in search of something or someone. After her quick once over of the room she starred at the two boys in front of her and her smile slowly faded away.

"Tio?" She asked raising her voice and looked around once more. Sam looked at Dean who stared at the floor. "Tio?" he repeated in a curious tone. When she heard no answer from her surrounding or from the boys she focused back on the two of them. And there it was, her answer to the question forming inside her head.

Dean slightly hung his head and answered Sam first before looking back up at Ariel who waited patiently for her answer, unsure if she wanted to hear it or not.

"She means Dad."

Ariel could see how tense he was even mentioning the word Dad. He looked back up at her and could see she knew from looking at him.

The realization hit her hard, but she was pretty descent at hiding it. Of course she was, she grew up with Dean and learned from him. The only difference is she didn't go punching people in anger. Any emotion Dean had eventually turned into sarcasm or anger if he held it in long enough, and she knew this one would to if it hadn't already.

John was like a father to her. Out of respect to him and her own father she called him tio, which meant uncle in Spanish. Even when she was a child she had always looked up to John in the utmost respect. Every year as a kid he made sure to bring Dean to see her whenever he could, preserving Dean's childhood and last bit of a normal life in her. Ariel knew since she was a child of what the family did with their spare time and appreciated the fact that John would drive all the way back home just so Dean could see his best friend, to see her.

Ariel broke the silence in the room and decided it best to change the topic.

"So birthday boy, what's the plan for the day?"

Dean turned to Sam replacing his sad look with one of a forgotten little boy. "I didn't even know it was my birthday today."

"Well what were you doing before I came?"

Dean raised his eyebrows realizing his brother still had a good twenty five punches left.

"Well I was in the middle of giving him his birthday punches."

Ariel walked closer to Dean in an innocent way. "Oh Sammy your so mean, its his birthday be nice."

"Yeah Sammy be ni-" Without even the slightest sound Ariel kicked the back of Dean's knees making him kneel on the floor. She placed her hands under his arms and around the back of his neck locking him in a wrestling move that he had taught her incase she ever got in a fight.

"Okay Sammy, open chest. Now you can punch him."

"Oh c'mon!" Dean exclaimed, now pissed off at himself for teaching her the move. He knew how to get out of it but it was useless, she had made another maneuver stopping his only way out from her hold. Sam began laughing uncontrollably at the sight of the two of them.

"Wow, I really missed you Ariel…" Sam punched Dean in the middle of his chest, knocking a good amount of air out Dean's lungs. "three, four, five…." Sam counted aloud with each punch thrown into his brothers body. "twenty five, twenty six," As soon as Sam finished his last punch Ariel released her grip and Dean stood on all four.

"Oh I almost forgot," Ariel forgot to mention "A poke so you don't smoke and a pinch so you grow an inch… well maybe we should take that pinch back, we see what happened to Sam." She chuckled.

"What's wrong with my height?"

"Nothing I just cant hug you without being lifted off the floor."

"Yeah well you know what they say about tall guys."

"Long pants?" She joked around.

"You guys got five seconds before I pound you both." Dean interrupted. "One, two, three, four," Sam jumped over one of the beds to the other side of the room and Ariel stood in front of Dean waiting for the last possible moment to make a run for it. When she was around, the three of them forgot that they were grown ups with a real serious and dangerous life, and became children for the day playing any game that popped into their heads. And now the game was tag. "FIVE!" Dean sprung forward to the closest person who was Ariel. Her feet took off faster then a space shuttle and she was jumping on the beds being chased by Dean. Ariel ran full speed around the room taking a break as soon as Dean switched his target to Sam. She ran behind the bathroom door when Dean wasn't looking and watched the two brothers play. She could imagine how long it had been since they forgot about their hunt and just goofed off for a day.

One reason why she always hunted Dean down for his birthday was because she was worried he'd spend it fighting a ghost or demon instead of having fun and enjoying the day of his birth. Even when John was there she had the same affect on him that she had on the brothers. She was their savior in that sense, returning them back to everyone else's reality for a day, giving them that ignorant sense that everything was just peachy.

She watched Sam make a sharp turn and busted out laughing from behind the door at the sight she had just witnessed. Sam had stubbed his toe so hard on the chair in the middle of the room that he went down faster then any cartoon she had ever witnessed. One moment he was standing up running in her direction and the next he was face down on the floor rolling over and grabbing his foot. Dean stopped in his tracks and went to lend a hand to his brother until he heard Ariel's laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHA oh my god, that was the funniest thing I ever saw in my life!" Tears of laughter began rolling down the corner of her eyes. When Dean looked at where she was he began laughing to, she was on her knees holding her stomach from the pain all the laughing was causing her. The scene replayed in his head and he started laughing harder.

Sam stared at the both of them with a pissed look on his face.

"It's not funny guys! I think I broke my toe." The laughter from the both of them only grew louder at his comment.

"Hahahaha. That was hilarious Sam! I never saw anyone drop to the floor so fast. Hahahaha!" Ariel said demonstrating the way he fell to the floor with one of her hands.

The thought of himself running full speed and then just dropping like that made him begin to laugh as well. "Guys shut up, that really hurt."

"I bet it did." Dean said laughing each word out.

"We'll stop laughing as soon as you stop laughing."

As soon as the laughing ceased both Ariel and Dean helped Sam up and sat him on the corner of the bed.

"Is it broken?" She asked with a smile on her face, the scene kept replaying in her head making it almost impossible for her to hold in her laughter.

"No, but its swollen."

"Well good, because we, as in all of us, are going out drinking."

"We have no money." Dean felt the need to tell her, knowing full well that even if they did she would have paid for them anyway.

"When do you guys ever?" She said mockingly. "Plus you know I'd pay anyway, it's your birthday let me spoil you for the day."

"If I say no your going to do it anyway aren't you?" He knew her well enough to know when to just give in.

"Of course what do I look like?" She said with a smile. She looked back at Sam who was still examining his toe.

"As soon as the swelling goes down we can go." Ariel laughed out loud once again when she looked at his toe. It had swollen to the size of his thumb and was redder then the crimson red blankets on the bed.

"That'll be in five hours, but okay. Oh and Dean go brush your teeth I can still smell your morning breath." Sam let out a soft chuckle and stared at his brother who had the same face he had on when Sam made fun of his home made EMF reader for the first time.

As soon as the swelling went down they hopped into the Impala and drove off to the most decent and popular pub in town.

* * *

**It's slightly boring but its only the introduction. I promise it will get better. Drinking always makes everything more interesting. (insert evil smile) R&R PLEASE! **


	2. Drunken Play

**Drunken Play**

On the ride to the pub Ariel sat in the back seat singing along with the music Dean blasted in the car.

"So let me take you, take you to the movie. Can I take you, baby, to the show…"

Dean pulled into the parking lot of the pub and parked the car, turning the music off before it could finish its last verse.

"Okay you two, when we get in there get what ever you want. Everything's on me so do your self a favor and take advantage of it."

When they walked in, the place was filled with bikers and a few old men scattered here and there. Dean and Sam sat at an empty table and Ariel ordered the drinks, stressing on the keep it coming part of the order. When she sat down at the table Sam was the one that started up the conversation.

"So, Dean tells me that you've been visiting him every year for his birthday."

"Yup, every year alright. Your father, me and Dean would do exactly what we're doing now whenever it was Dean or your fathers birthday. I'd have visited you as well but someone doesn't know how to keep the same cell number." Ariel said shooting Sam the stink eye in a joking way.

"How did you find where they were? I mean we don't exactly stay in one place."

"My friend is a cop, all I got to do is give him your cell number and in five minutes I got your whereabouts." Sam nodded his head in an approving type of way. "So what's new?"

"Same as always, saving people, killing things, getting arrested… oh yea and Sammy here has the 'shining'." Dean slapped Sam on the back hard enough to make Sam jerk forward in his seat.

"I always knew you were weird Sammy." Ariel joked.

"Both of you need to stop calling me Sammy, I'm not little anymore."

"Oh Sammy, you'll always be little as long as you got those dimples." Ariel leaned over the table and pinched Sam's cheeks like an old lady would her five year old nephew. Sam pulled his face away from her grip and gently slapped her hands away from grabbing him again. Dean raised his hand from behind Sam and slapped him upside the back of his head, causing Sam's head to jolt forward.

"Dude, I taught you better then to hit a girl."

"Wow, why do you guys always pick on me."

"Easy target Sammy boy, you're the middle child." Ariel punched Sam's right arm at the same time that Dean punched his left.

After a few rounds of drinks Sam decided it best if he went back to the motel before his body turned black and blue. He wished Dean happy birthday and took the keys to car before placing a kiss on Ariel's cheek and saying goodnight.

Ariel and Dean stood at the bar drinking another few rounds while reminiscing.

"Haha, remember when we were at the park and I sho-"

"Shoved me in the lake? Yea I remember you idiot." Ariel shot him a dirty look.

"You stormed out all soaking wet-"

"With a white shirt." She added in.

"Like you were going to murder somebody ."

"Yeah and then your father shoved you in right after me."

"Yeah, the only time he didn't treat me and Sammy like soldiers was around you." Dean chugged his beer and raised his hand as a signal for more drinks. The conversation stopped.

Before they both got too wasted to even walk they made their way out the pub and stared into the parking lot like a bunch of half minded idiots. Ariel lifted her arm and gently swung it at Deans chest hitting him softly.

"Looks like we're walking." She concluded after realizing Sam took the only car they had brought.

They walked along the street in complete silence before Ariel decided it was too long of a walk.

"Dean?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe we should turn back and go into that other motel we passed up about five minutes ago." Dean stopped walking and looked at her. She was shivering from the cold air and pleaded with her eyes. He turned around in the direction they were coming from and Ariel followed his lead. But before he began walking he kneeled down on one knee in front of her. A smile crept along her face and she walked up to his back, wrapping her arms around his neck and waited for him to grab hold of her legs. After securing their grip on one another Dean lifted them both up and started walking to that motel she had mentioned.

"I haven't gotten a piggy back ride in years." She rested her head on Deans left shoulder. "John Jacob Jingle Hiemer Smith-"

"His name is my name too" Dean joined in on the childish song Ariel had begun to sing.

"Whenever we go out, all the people shout, there goes JOHN JACOB JINGLE HIEMER SMITH FALALALA!" They both yelled the last part out at the top of their lungs before laughing at each other. They were more drunk then they had thought.

As soon as they checked into the motel Ariel ran to her bed and started jumping on it like the five year old girl that hid underneath the full grown woman's exterior.

"Ariel watch you head." Dean warned after noticing the ceiling wasn't that high.

Dean walked over to his bed and took off his shoes and belt, getting ready to hit the sack. Ariel jumped the small gap from her bed to Dean's, in the process hitting her head on the ceiling. She grabbed her head and kneeled on his bed.

"Oww…"

Dean climbed on his bed to the spot she was crouching on and pulled her hands off her head.

"Let me see it." His hand grabbed her chin and he tilted her head left and right to get a good look at it. She placed her hands on the bed, slightly in front of her so she was leaning toward Dean. After finding no bump and no blood he straightened out her neck, placing her head back in the middle. There faces only an inch away from one another.

_She's drunk, dude don't. _Before he could finish his thought Ariel leaned in and placed a soft gentle kiss on his lips. When she pulled away his lips followed hers, the exact reaction she wanted. As an instinct he slipped his tongue inside her mouth and her hand rose up from the bed to cup his face. At the touch of her hand Dean pulled away _What are you doing? She's like your sister. Do you really want to ruin that? **Yes you do.**_His downstairs brain overpowered his thoughts. Ariel on the other hand wasn't going to think twice about this, she was going to do what she always wanted to. Within the second Dean found her hands sliding slowly up the corners of his shirt, carefully pulling his shirt off his chiseled body. He allowed her to without hesitation, the urge for her body on his clouding his thoughts. Once his shirt was off he motioned forward to kiss her, grabbing the back of her neck and placing her head on the pillow behind her. He laid on top of her kissing her more gently then any woman he ever slept with. The weight of his body on top of her making her want him even more. Deans hands found her pants and unbuckled it, slipping her small hips out of it and pulling down her red Victoria Secret thong. As soon as he was done Ariel pulled her upper body toward him and started twisting there bodies as one until he was the one laying on his back. Dean's hands kept hold of her by her hips as she crossed her arms and grabbed at her shirt, pulling it over her head in a slow teasing motion. She reached to the back of her and unbuckled her bra before pulling each strap slowly off her shoulders and tossing it to the floor. She took out the messy bun she had in her hair and let her wavy hair trail down her back and breast. She quickly pulled Dean's pants and boxers off before straddling his manhood. Placing both hands on his chest she started rocking her hips back and forth on her place on top of him. Both letting out little whimpers of pleasure. Ariel leaned closer to his body and Dean grabbed at her back before flipping her underneath him. It was like a struggle for control. Both wanting to please the other. She wrapped her arms under his wide set shoulders and sat up on his lap, both of them sitting up but giving her control once again. Her grip around his shoulders allowing her to lift her body up and down. Deans hands grabbed at her back and pulled her closer. Her chest rubbing up against his bare skin. Both of them breathing heavy. Dean tugged her tighter, stopping her movements and started kissing her neck. Gently biting on her shoulders every now and then.

"Harder…" She whimpered trying to catch her breath. He obeyed her wishes and bit her shoulder harder then he had been doing. She took her arms out from under his arms and pushed off the bed to lie him down. His head rested flat on the foot of the bed. Ariel slipped him out of her and slowly kissed her way down from his lips to his neck, shoulders, and chest where she began to bite hard on his rock solid chest. Each bite making him slightly lift his body up in pain. She wrapped her hand around his neck and pulled herself back up to his level. Dean tangled his hands in her hair and locked them in a kiss, rolling her back over to the bottom and getting the pleasure of reentering her once again. This time she did not try to take control, she grabbed at his back and dug her nails in deeper with each thrust. Both of them sweaty and panting. He kept the pace slow, knowing full well it would only excite her more. She met his rhythm and met his hip with each motion he made. The sound of skin slapping against skin echoing through the room. The smell of sex emitting from the both of them. She couldn't take the pleasure any longer, she reached her peak and came with one last thrust, arching her back while grabbing a handful of the blanket beneath her. Her body immediately started to tremble. With the sound of her pleasure and the feeling of her letting go, Dean took one more thrust and let out a load moan as he hit his climax, grabbing onto the arch of her back and pulling her closer. Both collapsing as one as her back fell back to the bed.

Deans head dug into the curve of her neck as he caught his breath. Her hand slid up his spine to his hair where she combed her fingers through his short messy spiked hair. Dean gradually laid to the side of her, both starring up at the empty white ceiling.

"Hey," Ariel pointed above her at the ceiling at a patch where the paint was slightly chipped off. "I can see the spot where I hit my head." Dean let out a soft chuckle and tilted his head to smile at her. He slid his arm under her shoulders and inched her closer to him, resting her head on his chest. Dean was the one that passed out first after about ten minutes, Ariel got up and turned off the lights in the room and cuddled back up to Dean, running the tips of her fingers on his bare chest. Before she fell asleep she looked up at the motel clock. "Eleven fifty nine." she stated and kissed him softly on his lips before saying "Happy birthday Dean." one last time.

* * *

**Okay please leave a review. One more chapter and its finished.**


	3. Birthday Replay

**Birthday Replay**

The next morning Ariel woke up first. She jumped in the shower and did her normal morning routine. When she walked out she found Dean sitting up in his bed with one hand pressed up against his forehead.

"You okay?" She asked while towel drying her hair.

"How drunk did we get?"

For a brief second she had to recall just how drunk they were and smiled down at Dean. She walked over and sat beside him before pulling up the blanket that covered his bottom half.

"Pretty drunk if you ask me."

Deans eyes widened, suddenly the scene replayed in his head, refreshing his memory.

"No.. we didn't?" He asked looking at her like he was sorry.

"Yea… your right. We didn't. But Sammy's in the bathroom wondering why his ass is so sore."

Dean's face instantly turned a pale green and spun his head to the bathroom. Ariel slapped his chest in a playful way and started laughing uncontrollably.

"Dean, I'm joking!" He looked at her in a serious way, pissed off that she'd even joke like that. It was disgusting. (Authors note: Referring to all you people who write Winscest!)

"That's not funny."

"You'd think it was if you saw the face you just made." She managed to get out still laughing.

Dean stared at her, taking in her morning look. It should be a sin to laugh and look that gorgeous while doing it.

"Where is Sammy?"

"Back at the other motel." The previous night started spilling out into his memory. _The moron took the car._ He recalled. _We walked here…she hit her head…and…_

"That was some birthday gift." He announced after putting everything back together.

"Haha, yes it was."

Suddenly Dean's phone starting ringing, a special ring tone that indicated it was Sammy. Ariel grabbed at his pants on the floor and searched the pockets while Dean leaned over to help her. Dean found it and pressed answer.

"Sammy?"

"Dean, where the hell are you guys? I thought something happened to you."

"We're at a motel."

"Where?"

Dean glanced over to Ariel who had finished towel drying her hair and was putting on her sneakers. "Ariel." She looked up at him from her crouched position on the floor. "Where are we?"

"You got me, hold on I'll go out and check." She stated standing up and walking out the motel door.

"We don't know." He replied to Sam.

"Did you use one of our credit cards? Why didn't you just come back here?"

"Because you took the car, leaving us stranded."

"Dude, you have a phone you could have just called me to pick you guys up."

Dean slapped his free hand on his forehead._ Why didn't I think of that? _

Ariel walked back into the room and told Dean which motel they were staying at.

"Sammy where at the Chilltown Motel, come and get us." Sam didn't respond. "Sammy…Sammy!"

Sam jumped up from his seat beside his laptop only to see Dean yelling at him still in his bed.

"Sammy, you okay?" Dean placed his coffee back down on the night stand and rose up from his spot to attend his little brother.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sam said grasping at his temples.

"What'd you see this time?" Dean asked grabbing onto Sam's shoulders.

Uh…" Sam paused before telling Dean his vision. He looked up at his big brother and smiled. "Your going to have an extremely happy birthday." Sam stated.

Dean looked at Sam with one brow furrowed.

"What?"

As to answer his question, Dean's phone began ringing. All Sam could do for his big brother was smile.

* * *

**R&R**


End file.
